We Wish You A Merry Christmas
by Team Goofy973
Summary: OZ is ticking TG973 off, we decided to give him presents for each day of December until Christmas. Involves characters from A LOT of areas, and throwing pie at Ozone's face. Rated T for someone getting impaled! Multiple times!
1. Gloyd's POV Dec 1

We Wish You a Merry Christmas

Gloyd was walking through the base on Zydonia beach one day, looking for some potential racers. He was bored. It had been yesterday since he had raced, and, being a natural racer, he had a need for speed. His friend Rancis would be up to it, but he was on an assigned mission. Suddenly, he heard a noise from his wrist. It was his telecommunicator. He had an incoming transmission from his leader, CT. It was coming from the base on the planet Xorox. He used his instant vortex manipulator chip and appeared there at ludicrous speeds.

"Gloyd, I need you to do me a favor. It involves both of your favorite things. You will be taking Connor and Travis Stoll to the Wild Base for some... um... pie. Your mission is to pack TNT in it and throw it in OZ's face. Connor will take Frost, and Travis will take Chloe. Afterwards, Rancis will meet you outside. Good luck, and here's your pie." If there was one thing Gloyd liked more than racing, it's pranks. He smiled. This was going to be fun.

After a chaotic day at the Wild base, a few explosions, and a platypus invasion, Gloyd was walking home to his Xoroxian Penthouse, courtesy of CT. He walked to the elevator, pressed the button for his level, and froze. Behind him he saw a few Jungle Squadron troopers at the door. He pressed a button on his hat, making himself invisible, and threw a pumpkin grenade at the door. Right as the troopers walked in, they were enmeshed in a net of pumpkin vines.


	2. Silver's POV Dec 2

Chapter 2

Silver was walking back to the 973 base. She had just been taught assassin skills by the best of them all, Ashley. She didn't think her request would work; after all, Ash hated CT for obscure reasons. But, she did, and now her apprentice would spread the word. As soon as she walked in, she was met by Lira, who said CT needed her. She walked to his quarters, found him there with AJ Jr., and was then told to go to the lab. She walked along, and saw guards she had never seen before. She kept her hand on her invisibolt armed pistol, which was currently shrunk to the size and shape of a poker chip. If needed, she would squeeze it, unleashing the whole power, but she found that she didn't.

In the lab was Rikla, holding a strange machine. He saw her, and walked over. "What is that thing?" she asked. "Cloning device. CT has this insane idea to create a huge army out of our skills. He calls them 'mind clones,' because they aren't really our clones. The just have our mind frame."

She hesitantly put her finger into the machine. It pricked her a little, but got all the data it needed. She pulled her hand out and watched as Rikla put the device into his computer, then activated a bigger machine. A few moments later, it stopped. "There," he said. "Now we have about... maybe 5000 troops with your mind." "Does that mean that they're all assassins?" she asked. "I don't think so, I mean, you aren't an assassin..." He saw the mark Ash had given her after her training. "No way. You..." "Don't tell CT it was her who taught." She the slipped out of the room, out of the building, and onto the roof.

She could have sworn she saw someone... She convinced herself it wasn't him and turned around. But when she turned around, he was still there. The 2nd worst person she could imagine. Or maybe 3rd. It was Drake Brayden. She hopped down, ready to attack him, but he looked in her direction and vanished. She hoped the troops were ready, as CT envisioned. If not, they were going to have a huge problem on their hands.


	3. CT's POV Dec 3

Chapter 3

CT woke up in the middle of the might, knowing something was wrong. He looked around, saw nothing, and jumped out of bed. Immediately he could tell something bad had happened, because AJ Jr. was gone. He walked into the halls of the 973 base, checking everyone's thoughts. They were all fine, until he got to the section where the Minerportal was. The room was empty. Stepping into the portal, he saw the cube dimension, but there were no mobs. There was just a pig. He instinctively turned around, and there he saw a silhouette. It looked like AJ Jr., but there was another figure as well. That one turned around, and CT caught a glimpse of pure white eyes.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled. Herobrine had betrayed the alliance by leaving TG973 and joining the Masters of Evil. Now he was there, and he had AJ Jr. Then, a third figure stepped out of the shadows. It was, unmistakably, Drake Brayden. CT charged them, but in a moment red creepers chased him. He pulled out a sword and easily decapitated them, but it was too late. The others had vanished.

He walked back to the portal, went through to the base, and set the portal in lockdown. He then went to the transporter in the labs. It took him to the mind clone training facility. He unlocked a few doors, then found the secret legion of troops, the Shadow Class, also known as SCs. They followed him back to the 973 base, and from there walked onto the Zydonian seafront. They all teleported to the New USSR Empire. Shadow Class troops set up around the area as CT snuck in to try and find where the traitor was keeping AJ Jr. Then, Brayden walked up, hand in hand with her. She looked different. She would've normally slapped Drake for that. CT then saw what must have happened. There was a huge scar running down her neck...

"Hello CT," she said. "I've been looking for you." She didn't sound AT ALL like herself. It must have been him. He killed her, then Herobrine healed her and turned her evil. Suddenly, a bunch of Epic Troopers appeared, and aimed their weapons straight at him. "If I'm going to die here," he thought, "I'm not letting them do this to me. I refuse to be remade!" As the first bullets pierced him, he thought he saw a pair of white eyes. He felt himself die, then felt a sort of tug at him, like something was trying to force him to live. He tried to refuse, tried to hold back, but it didn't work. Herobrine had him. He opened his eyes, stood, and walked to his Shadow Class troopers. He then gave them orders to capture the remaining members of TG973 and return them here. They gave a salute, and the next hour, after capturing Silver, Rikla, and Lira, they went off to find the Epic Team.

Meanwhile, in his palace, Zeltrax was smiling. His plan was coming through...


	4. December 4-10

**(A/N I am aware that I have been lazy and slacking for the past few days of December. Sorry. I do have some answers for questions about my icon. This is the explanation of such.**

**First, CT is so strange because that pic is from another story, when he met the twins and was shocked by how... er... violent they were.**

**Second, the reason for the Kiminova twins (RK and LK) looking so strange is because they are strange. No one knows their history. Plus, all Nothians are like that.**

**Third, Silver looks strange because I was lacking an image without camera shock look.. Simple as that. If you want, I will make an excuse for why. Thank you. And now, enjoy my mass chapter. Oh yeah, I am no longer doing specific POVs.)**

CT was at the Hotel Zydonia. He waited for the signal from his guards saying to send in the troopers to attack the irritating and interruptive Daleks. He wasn't really paying attention to anything else. The true CT was almost subdued. Soon he would be a second Herobrine in a new skin. Another piece of Herobrine's soul would be placed in him for protection, since the one in Ashley had been destroyed. That's when the first bomb hit.

"Not now!" yelled CT as he ran to the main lobby of the building. He was about halfway there, the building crumbling around him, and then a few throwing knives stuck him into the wall. "Perfect," he thought. Ashley walked up to him and put her gun to his head.

"Any last words before your brainbox hits that wall?" Ashley asked. That's when Lord Herobrine decided to make a comment.

_I arranged this perfectly._

"First you ruin my childhood! I was a peasent with a small house, then you ruined that, making it to where I was homeless!" Ashley said.

_You would've been royalty. Your parents were the King and Queen. REMEMBER!_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

She pulled the trigger, and CT felt the Herobrine self slip away, and he slowly regained true consciousness. "Ashley, thank you so much!" AJr walked back up after apparently getting thrown out the window. Ashley looked back at CT with disgust, then left.

That night, the Earth was stolen by the Daleks again.

**December 5**

The next day was rent in chaos for TG973. Iron Fist troops were everywhere but there, which was good, but there was another problem. "KENNYBOTS!" The robots randomly appeared and started destroying the base. CT was busy elsewhere on a mission for Zim, so Rikla Kiminova was in charge. He sent some of the troops to go hold them off, then sent Silver in to find a weak point. A few minutes later, she returned with a very helpful bit of info. The Kennybots were "allergic" to orange juice. They sent out GIRD, the purple version of GIR that they almost always kept shut down, to go attack the Kennybots. But, that was to no avail, because hours later, the bots still stood. That's when CT came back with a couple new additions.

"Twins, you have to obey me now that I've defeated you. Your first order is to go destroy those robots."

_I would be scared if I were them. They should come play with us - FOREVER! _Within minutes the bots were absolutely tarnished. The clock tower on Zydonia rung midnight.

**December 6**

The next day, the Wiltson Bots struck. They captured a bunch of the troops, and almost destroyed them all. Sadly, Ozone's newest forces were all murdered. That's when everyone decided to take their revenge. With the Daleks invading and a few remaining Kennybots, it was another chaotic day. It eventually ended with CT raging and smashing through a horde of robots. It was then that they decided to stop the attack at the source. **(A/N Yes, it's short. Get over it, Xagvin.)**

**December 7**

The TG973 forces left at midnight. Unsurprisingly to them, Ozone and Zim had brought their forces with them. They all took a separate division of the planet and destroyed it. Herobrine had been destroyed previously, and with Iron Fist being disabled, their troubles may have been ended. The war continued on during the next few days.

**December 9**

After the Pro Alliancers had won the war, Wiltson was about to be destroyed once and for all. That's when he activated his self destruct mechanism. In the far reaches of the universe, things began to disappear. The second Reality Bomb was detonating itself. Luckily, CT saw GIR reach for a rainbow coin. The universe was saved, in the form of a small green dog. There was only one problem. Having volunteered with Ozone for an invasive mission, Silver was now missing. CT went off to find the Bounty Hunter.

**December 10**

Ozone and CT met for a diplomatic mission. Ozone had apparently fallen in love with Silver, which was horrible, because everyone Ozone loves ends up DEAD. **(A/N Sorry buddy, but it's true. You kill EVERYONE) **He eventually agreed on the odds that if Silver died, Ozone was going to pay. They left the meeting, and that's when it happened. A weird force whooshed past them. Something had changed in the universe. A warp in the fabric of space in time. That was either a really good thing or a really bad thing.


End file.
